From Dark To Light
by SP-Mother Of PoM
Summary: Private's in the deep dark and he had no intention of coming out. But this is Pripper for heavens sake! So of course Skipper is going to drag Private out of the dark. *Don't worry, rating will change to M*
1. Chapter 1

Skipper sat at the HQ table, drinking his mug of coffee with a fish in it-as usual. He was trying to figure out what was going on lately.

Going on with his youngest solider that is.

He's getting thinner; he refuses to eat. He spends a lot of time in the bathroom; and when he does come out, he has bandages on his right flipper.

"Kowalski, do you know what Private does in there?" He gestured to the bathroom.

Kowalski paused at his checker game with Rico. Skipper raised his brow suspiciously as the second in command continued to pause.

"KOWALSKI."

He shook his head, "Huh? No, I don't know."

'Well, he said that rather quickly.'

It wasn't until lights out when Private came out. With more bandages around his fin. Skipper shook his head with a sigh. Yeah, he was figuring this out tomorrow. No matter the cost.

**I should tell you, I want to do a lot of chapters. I thought about this all during Church. Anyway, FINALLY A NEW STORY! One I'm really excited about! **


	2. Chapter 2

Private slid out of his bunk. He kept his eyes to the ground. They were rimmed red from crying in the restroom. He started to walk where he usually goes but, for some reason he was stopped.

"Private."

"Er..Yes Skippah?"

His leader mentioned for him to come here. He carefully walked in front of him.

Skipper grabbed his bandaged flipper, "Why is your flipper bandaged?"

"Oh? I was, cleaning the bathroom and I accidentally cut myself." Private replied, a little nervous.

"So you're saying that you clean the bathroom everyday, and you somehow cut yourself every time?"

"Yeah...Why?"

Skipper sighed. He grabbed a piece of the bandage and started unwrapping it off Private's fin.

This action caused the rookie to gasp, "W..What are y..you doing?"

Private shut his eyes tight and waited for Skipper's reaction. The leader stared. Private's fin had a lot of cuts. A few looked fresh.

"Private...Have you been cutting yourself purposely?"

"N..No.. Of course not."

Private's sky blue eyes shot open as a firm flipper grabbed his cheek and forced him to look his commander in the eyes. "Soldier, do you expect me to believe that you cut yourself this many times by accident?"

"No.." Private whimpered softly.

"Why did you?"

"I..I...I don't belong."

Private broke away from Skipper, and fled from the HQ sobbing.

Skipper stared, looking slightly confused. 'Don't belong, what the deuce. That makes no sense!'


	3. Chapter 3

Private groaned, pushing himself up. He must've fell asleep in the park. Glad that Skipper didn't come out to question him but his head ached. Sleeping in the rain wasn't a good idea... Private sighed. Looks like he would have to go back sooner or later.

* * *

><p>He climbed down the ladder and held his head. At least it was still early. He was not in the mood to train yet. Private got into his bunk and buried his head into the pillow. Unlike the other penguins, Private liked his pillow soft. The silence was broken by his growling stomach. He ignored it. But some one else didn't.<p>

"Private? Was that you?" Skipper came up to his bunk. "When did you get back?"

Private thought up a lie quickly. "Last night, when I came back everyone was asleep."

"Alright then..." There was doubt in Skipper's voice but he didn't press on Private's answer. "Did you eat yet?"

"Um, no, not yet. But I will latah."

Skipper narrowed his eyes, "Why later?"

"I just don't feel like-" Private turned his head to cough into his flipper. OH COME ON, how did he get sick that easily?

"You were fine yesterday...Are you lying to me soldier?"

Private sighed, "No Skippah, I just-"

Skipper grabbed his beak and turned the younger's face toward him, "You shouldn't even BE sick."

Private stubbornly turned his face out of the grip, "Okay I slept in the rain! HAPPY?"

Skipper glared. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

Private returned the gaze and pushed Skipper away from his bunk. He climbed out and walked toward the bathroom.

"Don't you dare ignore me soldier!"

"Watch me!" The door slammed shut.

Kowalski and Rico were watching from their bunks with wide eyes. What, just happened?

**kowalski: Maybe we should help out a little...**

**Rico: UH HUH!**

**Me: NOO! You'll ruin the story! Reviewers! Review to stop these two, so they won't ruin anything!**


	4. Chapter 4

Private huffed, glaring at the door. Stupid Skipper. He probably hid any weapon he could use to harm himself from the bathroom, just because he didn't need his soldiers don't need to be doing stuff like that. Or Kowalski advised him to. But he knew it wasn't because he CARED. No one has ever cared. He buried his face into his flippers. Just admitting that not one soul cared, made him cry.

The door swung open. "Private?"

"Go away..." He mumbled irritated. He didn't want to look or listen to the speaker.

The voice sighed. "Why are you being so difficult...I just want to help you, why can't you just simply accept it?"

"I'm not a baby, I don't need your help."

Skipper sighed, sliding a flipper over his face. Being soft to the younger was hard yet it felt right at the same time. Especially when Private WAS being a baby about it. He never has had to deal with anything like this! But trying was worth a shot...

"If you don't need help...Then why are you thin, and have cuts on you?"

Private paused before looking up.

He was glaring through his tears. "With all due respect, it's obviously because I want to die. Now go away." He curled up into a ball.

Okay, that's it: no more Mr nice guy. Skipper grabbed his flipper and forced him on his feet then dragged him out. Private struggled to escape his grip, since it was hurting his flipper. Skipper told Rico something inaudible. The scar penguin held Private in place as the leader went to talk with Kowalski. Private could feel undeniable anger going through his veins. He felt this anger every time he knew he had no specific place in this team.


End file.
